the_all_new_loud_housefandomcom-20200215-history
Night of the Day of the Dead: A Casagrande Story
'''Night of the Day of the Dead: A Casagrande Story '''is the 50th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: All Hallow's Eve Synopsis: On Halloween, the Casagrandes honor their deceased ancestors, much to Ronnie Anne's discomfort. Character appearances: * Ronnie Anne Santiago * Bobby Santiago * Carlota Casagrande * CJ Casagrande * Carl Casagrande * Carlitos Casagrande * Maria Santiago * Frida Puga Casagrande * Carlos Casagrande * Hector Casagrande * Rosa Casagrande * Sid Chang Transcript: On Halloween night, Ronnie Anne and Sid were in Ronnie Anne's room planning their trick or treat schedule. Ronnie Anne: And I figure we get the most candy at record speed…. On skateboard! Sid: Sweet! I've actually been practicing! Ronnie Anne: Heh. I could tell. Remember yesterday? You're turning into a real pro! Sid: Why, thank you! Ronnie Anne: Now let's go! Ronnie Anne and Sid ran out of Ronnie Anne's room and through her living room. Her uncle Carlos stopped them. Carlos: Not so fast. Ronnie Anne: What, Dio Carlos? Sid and I are going trick or treating. Frida: Actually, miha, we're going to celebrate the night of the day of the dead. Ronnie Anne: The night of the day of the… what? Carlota: The dead. I know. It's gross. Rosa: It's not gross! Night of the day of the dead is a Latino holiday where you honor your dead ancestors. Ronnie Anne: Okay… I'm out. Come on, Sid. Sid: Wait, I'm staying. This could be very interesting… Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes. Ronnie Anne: If you say so… ~ ~ ~ The Casagrandes have set up a shrine to their dead ancestors. Ronnie Anne, though, sat in the corner the whole time. Bobby: Come on, sis! This is a lot of fun. I almost don't miss working in the Bodega. CJ: Very fun. But I wanted to go as captain CJ this year. Carl: You go every DAY as captain CJ. CJ shrugged. Carl: And besides. I wanted to go as the all so macho wrestler, El Conquistador. Carlitos: Conquistador! Ronnie Anne: Well, I'd rather be trick or treating with Sid… but she'd rather stay here! Just then, Sid came in. Sid: Hey, Ronnie Anne, I gotta go. My mom just texted me and told me I need to take Adelaide trick or treating. She's going as a fairy princess! Ronnie Anne: Can I come with you? Hector: But Ronnie Anne… if you go… Who'll give thanks to Ronaldo? Ronnie Anne: I don't know who "Ronaldo" is, but I'm not giving thanks to him. Maria: I think it's best we let Ronnie Anne go. This clearly isn't her thing. Ronnie Anne: Thanks, mom. Let's go, Sid! Sid: Way ahead of you! She ripped off her clothes she was wearing to sport a Tony Hawk costume underneath. Ronnie Anne: Impressive! You're Tony Hawk! Ronnie Anne grabbed a green mask out of her sweatshirt and put it on. Ronnie Anne: And I'm El Conquistador's brother, El Quapo! Ronnie Anne and Sid went out the door. CJ: Happy Halloween, everybody! Category:Episodes Category:Season 3